


these moments

by hyattdeath



Series: messes [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Smut, Talk of Rape, hints of takashi/hibari, talk of abuse, talk of child death, talk of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyattdeath/pseuds/hyattdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was these moments that kept them sane</p>
            </blockquote>





	these moments

Tetsu knew of the abuse hibari went through on a daily basis the beatings, being called worthless and a slut and being forced into sexual things by his father. The fact that his mother was always drunk and doesn't know what was going on, ever. That he couldn't get help from his siblings currently in Italy because they refuse to acknowledge the fact that it happens even if it happened to them to.  
Tetsu couldn't help ether though; he didn't know what to do. So when ever hibari came to his house late at night with bruises starting to darken, his lip split open and shaking all over. Tetsu brings him into the house and takes hibari up to his room. When hibari starts to take his cloths off all Tetsu can do is take his own cloths off.  
Hibari pushes him down on the bed and wraps his hands around Tetsu's cock. And then wraps his lips around it to. Tetsu knows what to do now, he has to be gentle he can't thrust into his mouth like he wants he has to use control let him take his time. Because this isn't hibari anymore this is kyouya. Hibari can take the rough and tumble can handle being beaten and can fight like no other but in these moments he's kyouya the kid from the bad home that is small and feminine and no one likes. The one that can only give his thanks in the form of sex.  
Looking down he can see the belt marks on his back he pushes kyouya up murmuring 'it's ok your doing well' and giving soft kisses to softer lips. Tetsu leans up on the headboard and lets kyouya go back to what he was doing before.  
As kyouya swallows him in deeper Tetsu looks at his back again counting all of the belt marks that are fresh. More are under them and even more under that. He looks farther down kyouya's body seeing the hand shaped bruises on his hips and his ass. He trails his hand down to the marks and finds that the hands are bigger than his, the hands of a man. A man that has worked in factories and out in fields and anywhere he can. But now they don't work now they lay bruises on to a small child and send others out to kill others.  
After he cums he helps a shaking kyouya lay down with a pillow under his stomach to help raise his rump into the air so he doesn't have to stay on his knees. When Tetsu spreads him kyouya hides his face in the mattress. His entrance has been torn open earlier today and it starts to bleed again Tetsu wants to apologize but has learned that saying sorry for making a wound of kyouya's open and bleed makes kyouya cry and he doesn't want kyouya to cry because then Tetsu can't make him feel good.  
The first lick is always strange because it always makes kyouya jump and squeak and Tetsu always has to try to get use to the taste of the blood that is always there. The second lick happens and Tetsu slowly works his way inside of kyouya gently. By the time that kyouya is screaming bloody hell into the mattress he hits that spot that is only hit when Tetsu is doing this to him and kyouya comes.  
Tetsu helps him flip over on the bed and licks the cum off of kyouya's legs and cock and lies down next to him. Wrapping his arm around his stomach, he can see all of the cuts and words now. The word whore has been carved deeply right above his crotch. he remembers when that wound happened.  
Tetsu knew everything about kyouya he knew that Tetsu was his only Japanese friend he had others on the bad side of town but they weren't Japanese and if he came to them to have them do to him what Tetsu did they would enter him and fuck him hard and fast and that's not what he wanted. Tetsu also knew that if he could he would love to have Takeshi to touch him the same way Tetsu does. Kyouya knew everything about Tetsu as well. About how Tetsu's dad left when he was 7 and his mom worked alot. He knew about the pain and cuts he causes himself and about the sister that fell and died under his watch.  
But at these moments in time the two liked to lay there comfortably in each other's arms and pretend that they didn't have problems. It was these moments that help them survive.

**Author's Note:**

> repost from fanfiction.net and im redoing it and the series its from cuz I didn't like the original one I wrote


End file.
